


Kieko's Haunted Adventure

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring a character that the co-creator created by themseleves: Kieko Kujikawa. Rise's older, gothic sister. A young adult with the structure and form of a teenager, Kieko has some traits of the typical high school goth punk. She has a simple stud nose piercing and sometimes light eye liner, though some say that the goth look doesn't fit her face. She looks a lot like her younger sister, but tries her best to not show it. She has a purple high light in her hair, though it's hard to see sometimes due to how messy it can be. She usually is seen with a slight hunch when standing. She never fully leans over, but more she is always leaning forward a little. She prefers wearing sweatpants with with anything though she prefers her to wear either plain grey hoodie, or a tank top with the words 'Goths Never Die!' on it.





	Kieko's Haunted Adventure

Kieko stayed up late in her apartment browsing various websites and chat rooms. She was all alone, just laid on the sofa with the laptop at the table. She wore a black pair of jeans and a tank top with the words 'Goths Never Die!’ on the front. She had been browsing for a while now. She was looking for something interesting, perhaps even exciting. Kieko had a fascination for supernatural hunting, looking for ghosts or coming across strange mystic things. She browsed for creepy rumours in her area or all night bars to party. After a while, she came across a news article about a haunted building. She read through the article that detailed a creepy, abandoned love hotel in Tatsumi that only appeared once a month. According to legend, once a human went inside, they would never come out. This peaked Kieko’s interests as she looked for the location of this love hotel. Apparently, it was located at Naganaki Shrine. Kieko smiled, wanting to go check it out as she posted her update on a website called: Gothchat.  
‘Gonna go check out spooky hotel near shine.’ She wrote. ‘If I don't come back or start haunting all you fuckers as a ghost, you know why now.’  
She chuckled, shutting the computer down and slipping on a sweater and headed out for her supernatural exploration.

She walked down a quiet, dark street to Naganaki Shrine. She looked around to see nothing in clear view. However, when she peeked behind the trees nearby, she saw a large, spooky building. Kieko, an adventurous type walked towards it, seeing the door open slowly on its own. This was a normal thing for a haunted place, which is why Kieko was unfazed by it. She peeked inside to see the interior looked like a giant hall, all run down with only a huge staircase that led upstairs. She walked in slowly, looking around. The door shut slowly on its own. She did not look back at it, only walking around the hall.  
“Hello? Any ghosts here?” She called out.  
There was no answer though there was a sound coming from upstairs. She could not make out what that sound could even be as she followed the sound of the noise, slowly walking upstairs. However, there was suddenly the sound of creaking from downstairs, making her turn around suddenly. There was nothing as a light switched on upstairs, creeping out Kieko a little but also keeping her on her toes in excitement. She reached the top of the stairs, heading to the light source, which was coming from a shut room down the corridor. She walked slowly towards it. This adventure was getting interesting.  
“... H-hello?” She called out again.  
She reached slowly for the door handle, turning it. She took a deep breath in, entering the room.

To her surprise, she came into a poshly designed kitchen with a table in the middle, about 16 chairs around it including the ones on the end of the table. On the far end of the table, she saw a black haired, red-eyed woman with her booted feet up, in a dress of silk that gave up a beautiful vibe. For a woman, she was indescribably beautiful.  
“Um... Hi?” Kieko greeted nervously.  
The woman looked up, smiling.  
“Oh hello there child.” She greeted back.  
“Who are you?” Kieko asked.  
“I am the keeper of this establishment.” The woman replied.  
She drank from her mug, slipping off her boots to reveal her perfectly arched bare feet.  
“Come and sit child.” The woman invited. “Don't be shy. You are a Goth after all.”  
“Um... Alright?” Kieko replied with a hint of confusion in her mouth.  
She sat on the other end of the table, unable to process what was happening. This all seemed normal and nothing like how a haunted hunt should be going. She had to be on guard...  
“What's your name?” She asked.  
“I am Yoshina.” The woman answered. “And yours my dear?”  
“K... Kieko...” She answered nervously.  
“Don't be so nervous.” Yoshina smiled. “Now... Sorry if my feet are in the way.”  
She giggled, wiggling her feet a little. Kieko could only see her bare soles in front of where she should be seeing Yoshina’s face.  
“Tell me why are you here.” Yoshina spoke.  
“I came to check this place out.” Kieko replied.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“It seemed nice and spooky.” Kieko replied.  
“Didn’t come to check me out?” Yoshina teased, wiggling her feet more.  
“Heh... Sorry, no.” Kieko chuckled.  
Kieko’s gaze was fixated on Yoshina. She was a very beautiful woman that grabbed Kieko’s attention.  
“Well... You are now.” Yoshina stuck her tongue out.  
“Guess so...” Kieko chuckled nervously.  
She continued to observe Yoshina’s looks. Yoshina climbed onto the table, crawling towards Kieko.  
“How beautiful do you think I am?” Yoshina asked seductively.  
Kieko watched, blushing a little.  
“V-Very...” Kieko replied.  
Yoshina giggled, moving close to Kieko. She gazed into her eyes, rubbing her cheeks softly.  
“W-What are you doing?” Kieko asked nervously.  
“You're skin is incredibly soft.” Yoshina complimented.  
She sat in front of her on the table, resting her feet on Kieko’s lap.  
“T-Thanks...” Kieko blushed a little, trying to stay calm.  
“You're not uncomfortable are you?” Yoshina grinned, looking into her eyes.  
“Eh, been in weirder situations.” She shrugged.  
Yoshina then began to run her feet on Kieko’s lap, smiling. She felt the muscles of Kieko’s legs.  
“Wow... Impressive.” Yoshian smirked.  
Kieko only moaned at the feeling of her bare feet rubbing her legs.  
“Something the matter?” Yoshina teased.  
“N-No...” She moaned in pleasure. “Just... Your feet feel good on my lap... They're rubbing against... A-Ah...”  
Yoshina only kept rubbing, smiling happily.  
“Someone has something naughty now don't they?” Yoshina teased more.  
It felt so good to Kieko as she couldn’t help but moan.  
“A-Ah... S-Stop...” She pleaded.  
“Magic word?” Yoshina didn’t stop.  
“Please!” Kieko cried out.  
Yoshina stopped, impressed by the girls behaviour in front of her.  
“You're such a strong girl. Physically and personality wise.” Yoshina commented. “I love that.”  
“T-Thanks...” Kieko calmed down, shaking.  
It dawned on her that this seemed to unusual for a simple haunted adventure. Yoshina moved, placing her firm butt against Kieko’s lap.  
“And such a muscular lap.” Yoshina giggled.  
She put her feet up on the table, resting against Kieko that made her blush badly.  
“Comfy.” Yoshina smiled, so relaxed.  
“... W-Why do you live here... Alone?” She questioned.  
“It's my home. My family's home and I am the last of my family.” Yoshina explained. “Besides... I like the kitchen. Don't you?”  
“K-Kitchen?” Kieko questioned.  
She was so fixated on Yoshina’s appearance, she had forgotten that this room was a kitchen.  
“My oh my. You really have been distracted.” Yoshina giggled. “We're in a kitchen my cushion.”  
She wriggled her butt against Kieko’s lap, smiling happily.  
“So beautiful, you didn't even know what room we were in.” Yoshina smiled. “Tell me about yourself? You single, alone, friends, family, commitments?”  
“I'm single... Lesbian... Have a younger sister... Work at a take out place... Have a few friends.” Kieko replied nervously, not caring too much that Yoshina was leaning on her like a chair.  
“A take out place?” Yoshina sighed. “That can’t be fun.”  
“Eh, it’s alright.” She shrugged.  
“You're life sounds not too bad my dear.” She wriggled her butt more. “Oh wow... You are soooo comfy!”  
Kieko blushed more, feeling Yoshina’s butt rub against her legs, making her moan.  
“Have you ever thought... About switching job?” Yoshina grinned.  
Kieko was confused. What was Yoshina planning?  
“Getting a new job that'll make you happier.” Yoshina explained.  
Kieko thought to herself. Maybe getting a new job could be a good idea, especially if it could involve working for this beautiful woman.  
“... What’s the job?” She questioned.  
“To the point, I like it.” Yoshina smiled. “Basically, to be my... Assistant.”  
“Assistant in what?” Kieko questioned.  
“Making things with me. Like my silk dress.” Yoshina smiled.  
“I... I'm not good at making things.” Kieko gulped.  
Yoshina only turned her body around, resting on the table again. She held out her hand, staring into Kieko’s eyes. They began to glow a little red, Kieko already to fixated to look away. Yoshina only nodded slowly.  
“I can teach you. I can make you good at it.” Yoshina promised. “Besides, don’t you like my company?”  
“I... I do.” Kieko nodded.  
“How much...?” Yoshina asked.  
“A lot.” She answered.  
Kieko wasn’t thinking clearly as she watched Yoshina crawl off the table, grabbing Kieko’s hand.  
“Follow me.” Yoshina whispered.  
Kieko nodded as Yoshina led her out of the kitchen.

Yoshina led Kieko into a huge room full of various knitting supplies and multiple cupboards. There were a lot of chairs, looking similar to a behind the stage make-up room with mirrors in front of them. Kieko still couldn’t think clearly, not even questioning what this strange room was. Yoshina turned her to face her, stroking her chin.  
“You are being very good so far.” Yoshina complimented. “Do you like being good for me?”  
“I-I’m a good girl...” Kieko only smiled.  
Yoshina pointed to one of the chairs.  
“Sit down on that chair now.” She commanded.  
Kieko walked over, sitting on the chair softly, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, Yoshina’s warm smile turned to a grin as she suddenly shot web out, securing Kieko’s wrists and ankles into the chair. Kieko immediately snapped out of it, screaming in horror. Yoshina smiled, extending her other limbs out slowly, revealing herself to have six arms. She stared into Kieko’s eyes again.  
“Relax...” She spoke softly. “I'm not going to hurt you. You're too wonderful to be my prey.”  
Kieko only started to shake at a loss for words. Yoshina kneeled down in front of her, holding onto her arms.  
“I said relax my child.” Yoshina said. “There's more than making silk dresses.”  
Kieko nodded, unable to look away from Yoshina’s piercing red eyes, feeling her hands rub against her arms.  
“You liked being a cushion for my feet and butt didn't you?” Yoshina giggled. “Be honest. It felt good didn't it?”  
She walked off to her desk. But something looked unusual to Kieko. Yoshina was carrying both her arms that were cut off. Kieko felt no pain or anything, only letting out a moan of relaxation. She would normally ask what was happening. Instead she blushed, mumbling.Yoshina grabbed a knife, walking back and focusing her gaze back at Kieko.  
“Was that a yes...?” Yoshina giggled.  
She slowly used the knife to rip off Kieko’s shirt, exposing her pale chest and stomach. She then proceeded to dig the knife into Kieko, cutting her open though she felt no pain at all.  
“S... S-Stop...” Kieko pleaded, dark red.  
“I promise you'll be better.” Yoshina glared.  
She opened Kieko up, exposing her organs.  
“My oh my... Beautiful.” Yoshina giggled.  
“W-What are you doing to me...?” Kieko asked weakly, unable to look away. “I... I wanna go home...”  
Using her powers of hallucinations, Yoshina made the scenery from Kieko’s eyes transform into what looked like her house.  
“Dear... You are home.” Yoshina grinned. “Now... Open your mouth wide for me.”  
Kieko tried to fight her hardest to resist. But she couldn’t. She opened her mouth slowly and wide as Yoshina walked back to her desk, grabbing a glowing pink object. She webbed it up, attaching it to a web string. She held the web string end, gently putting the small pink object in Kieko’s mouth.  
“Now swallow.” Yoshina instructed.  
Kieko swallowed as it went into her body. Yoshina could see the pink object from where she cut her open. Kieko couldn’t see but the pink object shot out webs that webbed around her organs, tickling her a little. Yoshina watched Kieko’s heart and organs slowly turn mechanic. No real human could explain how this worked. Only Yoshina and her family could as they specialised in making humans and other living beings into dolls or other pieces of furniture. She then moved her hand inside Kieko’s mouth, attaching the web string to Kieko’s brain. All Kieko could feel was tingles everywhere as her brain slowly webbed up, controlling how she felt, how she talked and how she acted. Kieko’s mind changed, filling up with thoughts of Yoshina. Kieko moaned in pleasure and pain, shaking less. Kieko’s entire interior body transformed into clockwork like it was magic. Her skin slowly turned into plastic, still without arms.  
“Shhh... Look at me.” Yoshina commanded. “And tell me the first thing that comes to mind.”  
“Y-Yoshina...” Kieko stuttered.  
Yoshina smirked, walking behind her and grabbing a couple of arms.  
“Oh look. Now where your dismemberment was is just an attachment. Like the doll you are.” Yoshina explained.  
She walked over, clipping the arms on easily to where Kieko’s old arms were. They were also plastic though they also felt mechanical.  
“Who do you obey?” Yoshina asked.  
“Y-You...” Kieko answered.  
“And what is it you want to do?” Yoshina asked, pulling on Kieko’s tongue and rubbing it softly.  
“To serve you...” Kieko mumbled.  
“Correct!” Yoshina clapped.  
She released her from the chair, holding her hands. She suddenly pulled of Kieko’s hands as her arms suddenly stretched out.  
“Those arms are special. You can turn them and stretch them out!” Yoshina explained.  
“Yay...” Kieko only smiled.  
She couldn’t think straight anymore. All that was on her mind was an emotionless voiced yet happy girl who wanted to love and obey her new mistress: Yoshina. Yoshina grabbed Kieko’s hand, leading her back into the kitchen.

Yoshina wished to test out Kieko’s new body and especially her arms. She kicked one of the chairs away and made Kieko stretch her arms out to the ground, positioning herself to look like a chair. Kieko’s chest was the back of the chair with her lap being the seat and her arms and legs being the four feet of the chair. Yoshina looked at her stature, impressed.  
“Comfy?” Yoshina asked.  
“Yes...” Kieko replied with a smile on her face.  
Yoshina smiled more, sitting on Kieko and putting her bare feet back up on the table in a bliss of relaxation.  
“Ah... You'll be useful after all. And not just for this.” Yoshina giggled.  
“Yes...” Kieko replied.  
Kieko’s suspicions were right. She wouldn’t make it out of this haunted place. But she wasn’t a ghost. She was eternally the doll and furniture for the spider mistress: Yoshina.


End file.
